The present invention relates to cards such as post cards, greeting cards, advertising cards and the like, and more particularly to such cards having a magnet for removably attaching the card to a magnetic surface for display of the card and for removal or separation of the magnet from the card for use separate from the card and which magnet can be removed or separated for use separate from the card.
There are no cards, such as greeting cards, post cards, advertising cards, and the like, known to me which include a magnetic material which can be used to attach the card to a magnetic surface for displaying the card.